


kitten licks

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hybrids, Licking, M/M, kihyun is a kitten hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok babysits Minhyuk's hybrid for the weekend.





	kitten licks

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _hybrids_ square

Dark pink hair and dark eyes stared up at Hoseok unblinkingly. A bright pair of ears popped out of the tousled head of hair, twitching subtly in the strange environment. Despite being a little shy, his eyes were still bright and curious of his surroundings as his pink tail swished slowly behind him.

Hoseok blinked. “Uh… what did I agree to again?”

Minhyuk smiled as he stepped further into Hoseok’s apartment with the pink eared kitten behind him in tow. “You said you would babysit Kihyun for me while I went away this weekend.”

“Right…” Hoseok murmured as he stared at the kitten hybrid behind Minhyuk. It wasn’t the first time he had met the hybrid before.  “And… why are you going away… again?”

“I’m going to adopt another pet!” Minhyuk said excitedly as he whipped out his phone. He began flipping through some pictures as he spoke. “I wasn’t really planning on adopting another kitten for my house, but I don’t like Kihyun alone when I got to work and plus, when I saw this kitten it was like love at first sight.” He turned his phone for Hoseok to see. “Isn’t he cute?”

Hoseok stared at the screen, reading the name Changkyun under a picture of a dark haired boy with dark cat ears. “He’s cute,” he agreed. “But why does adopting him take a whole weekend?”

“I’m booking a hotel room for a few days so we can bond and develop trust,” Minhyuk said as he scrolled through some more pictures. “I did the same with Kihyun. But I can’t bring Kihyun with me, so I’m leaving him with you.”

“I-I’ve never taken care of a pet before though,” Hoseok stammered as he watched Kihyun wander off to look at an art piece he had on his wall.

“Don’t worry, it’s not hard!” Minhyuk reassured. “He might be a hybrid but he’s mostly human. Just make sure he eats and sleeps. He can bathe himself so long as you give him what he needs. And if he gets lonely, just cuddle him!”

“Wait, what—?”

“Kihyun doesn’t have any complicated needs at all. Right, Kihyunie?” Minhyuk called over his shoulder and the pink hybrid immediately perked up. He nodded, his ears bouncing softly as he did so, and Minhyuk smiled back at him. “See? He’ll be super easy to take care of.”

“Y-Yeah,” Hoseok agreed unsurely. “It’ll be fine. I mean, I have your number in case I need to ask you anything.”

“Definitely! Anyways, I should get going if I want to make my appointment on time. And I don’t want to make a bad impression on my new pet.” Minhyuk grinned. “See you in a few days?”

Hoseok smiled and gave Minhyuk a quick hug. “Of course! I’ll take care of Kihyun, I promise. He’ll be the same way you left him when you pick him up.”

Minhyuk grinned and replied, “Thanks, Hoseok, you’re the best.” He turned to leave and held his arms wide open towards his kitten. “Kihyun! Give me a hug, I’m going now!”

Kihyun smiled brightly as he hopped over to embrace Minhyuk tightly. “Have a good trip!” he said. He leaned up and pecked Minhyuk on the cheek. “I can’t wait to meet the new pet!”

Smiling down, Minhyuk ruffled his hair and kissed him back on the cheek. “Me too. I’ll see you soon, okay? And you’re sure you have everything you need for the weekend in your bag, right? I don’t need to grab anything for you before I go?”

“Nope, I have everything.” Kihyun smiled. “Have a good trip.”

Hoseok figured taking care of a hybrid for a weekend wouldn’t be too bad. Kihyun was more human than cat, in any case. It would just be like having a roommate over the weekend. A roommate with fluffy ears and a long tail and a collar around his neck. Everything would be fine.

Minhyuk smiled at him and said his goodbyes to both of them one last time before heading out. Kihyun smiled as he watched Minhyuk leave. Hoseok wasn’t sure what he expected when he was left alone with Kihyun, but the awkward silence that came was pretty expected.

Kihyun turned around and stared at him with his backpack in his arms and his tail waving behind him slowly. It felt like he was staring right into Hoseok’s soul and Hoseok felt any words he was trying to say get stuck in his throat.

“Do you… want anything to eat?” he asked. “Before I make some dinner for us, that is—”

“No, that’s okay.” Kihyun shook his head and Hoseok watched the way his ears fluffed. “I’d like to get settled in my room, please.”

“Right, of course.”

  
  
  
  


Hoseok had never spent personal time with a hybrid before—he had always heard such weird things about them. There were arguments that people only had hybrids for sexual purposes or that hybrids were below them because they weren’t completely human. But there were people like Minhyuk who told Hoseok that he had adopted Kihyun because he wanted some company around the house and since Kihyun was mostly human, he could understand and aid him whenever he was stressed. Hybrids were like having the best parts of having a pet and a friend combined.

Hoseok assumed it was also just part of Minhyuk’s caring personality that he wanted to adopt a pet. Hoseok always saw Minhyuk as someone who had a lot of love to give and not enough people to give it to, so it made sense that he would adopt pets that he could take care of.

Hoseok just didn’t think he was that kind of person.

He was slicing vegetables on his kitchen counter, watching Kihyun sit on his living room sofa and play with the cushions halfheartedly. Kihyun was cute, and Minhyuk was right—his behavior was very like that of a cat. Yet he was still very clearly human.

“Are you bored?” Hoseok asked.

Kihyun sat up and stared at him from the couch. “A little…” he admitted. He held a cushion in his lap, his tail drawing patterns on it.

Hoseok chuckled. “You can turn on the TV, if you like. Watch whatever you want.”

“Really?” Kihyun immediately perked up, his ears standing up. “I can?”

“Of course.” Hoseok set down his knife and walked over. He picked up the remote and switched on the television with a click.

Kihyun watched with wide eyes as he flipped through some channels. It wasn’t for a few more moments when he said, “Stop!”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “You want to watch this?” He had stopped on a documentary about sharks and how they lived in the ocean. Kihyun’s eyes sparkled as he watched the sharks swim around each other on the screen, nodding his head silently as he hugged the pillow closer. Hoseok chuckled and set the remote down. “Alright,” he said.

Kihyun’s ears visibly perked up and his tail began swishing behind him, relaxed. Hoseok stood there for a moment, watching the sharks swim as the narrator spoke calmly about the sharks’ swimming patterns. He looked over and watched Kihyun who seemed more than excited to watch sharks on the television.

“Hey, Kihyun?” Hoseok said suddenly.

Kihyun looked over at him. “Yes?”

“Is that collar uncomfortable?”

Kihyun reached up to touch the collar around his neck and blinked. “Um,” he murmured, “not really. In the beginning it bothered me but now I don’t really mind it.”

Hoseok chuckled as he asked, “Do you want to take it off?”

The look on Kihyun’s face was a mix of something bewildered and almost horrified, as if what Hoseok was suggesting was some sort of blasphemy. “T-Take of my collar?” Kihyun stammered. “But Minhyuk says this is how people know I belong to him.”

“Minhyuk isn’t here though,” Hoseok said with a playfully sly smile. “And I know you belong to him. So let’s just take it off—relax this weekend.”

Kihyun swallowed as he touched the leather. “Can I…?”

“Of course! Here, let me help you take it off.”

“Oh—”

Hoseok didn’t wait for Kihyun’s answer before he leaned over and reached for the clasp at the back of KIhyun’s neck. He felt Kihyun swallow as he unclasped the collar and pulled it away from his neck. Kihyun’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were red when Hoseok smiled down at him.

“See?” he said with a smile. “That’s nice, right?”

Kihyun didn’t blink, opting to just nod instead.

“Minhyuk doesn’t need to know either.” Hoseok winked playfully. “It’ll be our secret for the weekend. Okay?”

“O-...Okay,” Kihyun said quietly.

Hoseok smiled at him one more time before saying, “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so just come into the kitchen then, okay? I’m sure the program will be done by then too.”

“Okay…” Kihyun said again.

Had Hoseok maybe turned around to look at Kihyun when he left, he would have noticed Kihyun’s small fingers feeling his bare neck as well as how his cheeks were bright red and his eyes sparkled.

  
  
  
  


_“You’re babysitting Minhyuk’s kitten?”_

Hoseok nodded while his phone was wedged between his ear and his shoulder. “Yup. Turns out, it’s not as hard as I thought.” He placed a pan onto the stove in front of him and turned on the heat.

On the other side of the line, Hoseok’s friend Hyunwoo chuckled. _“Well, it's a lot easier when they’re not an actual cat and they can talk. Provides pretty good company.”_

“You hear all this discourse about people condemning others for having hybrids because some people use them for sexual fantasies but a lot of people also just have them for company. And I can see why. Having dinner with Kihyun last night was kind of nice.”

_“It is, isn’t it? Hyungwon is great dinner company whenever I cook.”_

“I can’t believe he eats your cooking.”

_“Hey!”_

“That poor cat is going to die one day.”

_“I’m not that bad of a cook! Hyungwon likes my cooking!”_

Hoseok let out a laugh. “Maybe Hyungwon has gotten used to your cooking then. Bless his soul.”

_“Jeez, Hoseok, he’s not going to die.”_

“Maybe not,” Hoseok sang teasingly. He cracked a couple eggs into the pan and listened as they sizzled. “By the way, is there anything that Hyungwon really likes to eat?”

_“Well, Hyungwon is a finicky cat. He likes all the fancy stuff. Why do you want to know?”_

Hoseok smiled to himself as he added some bacon into the pan. “Kihyun was such a polite boy last night. I don’t know, he’s really cute and I would really like to give him some treats while he’s here. After all, I’m not his owner so I don’t need to discipline him.”

 _“So you’re planning on spoiling him?”_ Hyunwoo snickered.

“I guess,” Hoseok chuckled to himself. “I just really want to see him happy while he stays here. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”

_“Who’s Minhyuk’s kitten again—Kihyun?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Oh yeah, the urge to spoil is really strong when you’re with Kihyun.”_

Hoseok raised an eyebrow as he flipped the bacon over. “What is that supposed to mean?”

_“Kihyun’s really cute, I’ve seen him. Minhyuk says Kihyun’s really easy to spoil if he isn’t careful.”_

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Hoseok said as he lifted the pan off the stove and slid the eggs and bacon onto a large plate. “Kihyun is really cute. He kissed Minhyuk goodbye on the cheek and I thought it was really cute.”

_“Wow, why can’t Hyungwon be that cute.”_

Hoseok laughed as he heard Hyungwon yelling in protest in the background of the call. “So loving.”

 _“It’s okay, he treats me better in different ways,”_ Hyunwoo snorted. _“But anyways, I don’t know much about general hybrids since Hyungwon is so annoying and unique, but one thing I will say is that even though his tastes are fancy, he’s always ready to eat goldish— no Hyungwon, I don’t have any with me, sit down.”_

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed as he placed the dirty pan into the sink and brought the plate of bacon and eggs to the table. “Goldfish…? Like the pet—?”

 _“Oh, no,”_ Hyunwoo corrected quickly. _“I mean the goldfish shaped crackers. Hyungwon loves that stuff. And they’re cheap as heck.”_

“You think Kihyun might like them?”

_“Well, my neighbor’s hybrid goes crazy for it also. Hyungwon treats it like it's catnip.”_

“Interesting,” Hoseok hummed. “I have a bag in my house, maybe I’ll try giving some to Kihyun later.”

_“Yeah, he’ll probably like them.”_

Hoseok smiled as he placed two plates on the table. “Thanks, Hyunwoo!”

_“No problem. Tell Kihyun I say hi.”_

“Sure thing.”

Hoseok hung up his phone and placed it on his counter. Maybe he did have some goldfish crackers somewhere in his house. He recalled snacking on them once while watching some action movie he couldn’t remember and that hadn’t been too long ago. Surely he still had some left. He was certain they were in the cupboard above the sink.

He shook his head out of his thoughts when he heard a noise behind him. With a smile, he turned and greeted Kihyun who was freshly washed and clean from just waking up.

“Oh, Kihyun! You’re up. I made some breakfast for us—would you like some?”

Kihyun smiled. “Yes, please.” He walked over and sat down in one of the seats, smiling up at Hoseok expectantly as he waited. He looked very pleased when Hoseok sat down with him.

  
  
  


“I hope you like my cooking,” Hoseok chuckled as he put the dirty breakfast dishes into the sink. “I’m sure you’re not used to it, but I’m glad you’ve been eating it.”

Kihyun was sitting on the kitchen island counter as he watched him, his feet swinging gently and tapping softly against the cupboards beneath him. “Don’t worry!” he said. “Usually I cook a lot for Minhyuk, so it’s nice being cooked for for once.”

“Is that so? Actually, that’s not very hard to believe—Minhyuk’s not a very good cook.” Hoseok smiled to himself. “Are you a good cook?”

Kihyun looked up in thought and then nodded with a smile. “I think so! Better than Minhyuk, at least. I also sometimes clean up for him and do his laundry. He’s always too busy to do it himself.”

“You do a lot for Minhyuk, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun smiled and laughed lightly. “Sometimes, I think I’m more of a maid than a pet for him. But that’s okay. He rewards me with nice things.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “…Rewards?” he asked interestedly.

“Yeah, just normal stuff,” Kihyun continued, “like some toys or sometimes he gets me a book to read. Last time he got me a toy shark!”

The answers were simple and innocent and Hoseok found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He just pulled a smile onto his face and looked over his shoulder at Kihyun. “You must really like sharks, don’t you?”

Kihyun nodded excitedly. “I love sharks! That’s why sometimes I’m extra good so that Minhyuk will buy me more.”

Hoseok dried off his hands and opened the cupboard above. “I don’t exactly have a shark for you, but I might have something you like…”

Kihyun didn’t answer, only looking curiously as Hoseok rummaged around.

“Ah, here it is!” Hoseok smiled to himself. He pulled down a little paper bag with telltale orange fishes on the packaging and opened it. “I happen to have some goldfish crackers, if you’d like any. A friend told me that his hybrid liked these so I thought maybe you would too.”

Hoseok didn’t hear Kihyun say anything in response. In slight confusion, he turned around, half expecting to see Kihyun distracted by something to explain why he didn’t answer. But instead, he found Kihyun staring straight at him, his ears perked in attention and his hands gripping the marble counter tightly as he eyed the bag of goldfish crackers in Hoseok’s hands. His pink tongue darted out to lick his lips as Hoseok took a hesitant step towards him.

“Do you… want one?” he asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a single goldfish cracker.

Kihyun stared at it unblinkingly. “Yes, please,” he said with a small nod.

Hoseok chuckled to himself. Kihyun was more human than cat, but he supposed in this instance Kihyun’s cat tendencies became really prevalent. He walked towards Kihyun and outstretched his hand towards him, the goldfish cracker in hand.

“Okay, well, I’ll give you some since you’ve been behaving really well—oh, what—”

Hoseok had expected Kihyun to be excited but not excited enough to eat the cracker _right out of his fingers_ and also _close his lips around his finger and lick it._

It felt like Hoseok should have said something to protest it, especially with the way Kihyun stared straight into his eyes as he pulled away from his finger with a soft suck, but all he could do was stare with wide eyes as Kihyun chewed and swallowed the cracker quietly. A quiet ‘what the fuck’ probably came out of his mouth at some point, but he couldn’t really register anything when Kihyun had just sucked his finger.

Kihyun blinked at him and his tail moved behind him softly. “Can I have another one?” he asked.

“Uh… sure,” Hoseok murmured, reaching into the bag and pulling out another one for Kihyun.

Maybe Kihyun had licked his finger on accident or something. At least, that’s what Hoseok tried to tell himself before Kihyun was eating the cracker out of his fingers again and closing his lips around his finger. Kihyun pulled away quicker this time, but not without sticking his soft, pink tongue out to lick the pad of Hoseok’s finger.

Kihyun grinned at him. “Minhyuk doesn’t usually give me these.”

“Uh-huh…”

“He says it’s because I go a little too crazy for them.”

“Mm-hm…”

Kihyun hopped off of the counter and began walking to the living room. “Anyway! I saw that there’s going to be another shark program today so I’m going to watch it! Tell me if you need me!”

“Okay…”

Hoseok watched as Kihyun sauntered out with a little bounce in his step before he made a small, unintelligible noise. His hand flew up to his warming cheeks as his wide eyes stared at the counter where Kihyun sat because _what_ was _that?_ Kihyun just licked his finger _twice._ That couldn’t have been a coincidence. Especially not when Kihyun had purposefully licked his finger the second time.

The sound the television in the other room turning on snapped Hoseok out of his daze. In a hurry, he resealed the paper bag and ran away to his bedroom to the sound of a narrator talking about shark diets.

  
  
  
  


_hey min how’s the new pet_

_changkyun is super curious  
he’s so cute :) _

_oh wow that’s great_  
_so uh_  
_quick question about kihyun?_

_kihyun?_  
_what is it?_  
_he’s not misbehaving is he?_

_no no he’s practically an angel_  
_just uh_  
_does he like_  
_have a thing for licking stuff_  
_by any chance?_

_oh!_  
_yeah kihyunnie has this habit of licking things he likes_  
_he’s licked all of his toys just because he loves them_

_i see…_

_why_  
_is he going around licking your things_  
_istg i told kihyunnie to behave himself_

_no he hasn’t really uh  
licked any of my things per se _

_the heck is that supposed to mean_

_um nothing!_  
_anyways i should let u get back to your new pet_  
_see you when the weekend is over!_

_okay! i’ll see you then!  
tell kihyunnie that i say hi!  <3 _

  
  
  
  


Kihyun liked him. Hoseok pondered to himself as he mixed some fruit and yogurt as a snack for them both. If he licked things he liked, then it could be concluded that he liked Hoseok. Although Hoseok wasn’t sure if he had done anything to warrant being liked by Kihyun. He had only been here for about a two days, after all. Surely, there was nothing for Kihyun to really like Hoseok for.

His cheeks turned red when he thought back about how Kihyun had softly sucked his finger casually. It had happened more than once since the first time. It always caught Hoseok off guard, whenever he would hold something up to Kihyun’s mouth or even just have his hand near Kihyun’s face, Kihyun would tenderly licking or suck on his fingers. Nothing ever came out of it aside from Kihyun just walking away afterwards, but it always made Hoseok’s face turn red.

Kihyun had looked so cute and yet the action made Hoseok’s heart beat wildly. He wasn’t sure what made him so nervous when Kihyun was just his friend’s hybrid he was taking care of. Maybe it was the fact that Kihyun was cute. With his sparkling eyes and pink ears and tail and his soft smile—Hoseok _knew_ that Kihyun was really cute.

While thinking, Hoseok hadn’t realized that he probably didn’t need to be stirring fruit and yogurt together for this long or this fast and he also hadn’t noticed that Kihyun had come into the kitchen and was staring at him intently.

“You’re going to spill, Hoseok.”

“Oh—!”

Hoseok flinched and like Kihyun predicted, he did end up splattering most of the yogurt over his front, some yogurt even reaching parts of his face. Kihyun only giggled at him as he reached for a napkin to clean himself.

“You were spacing out,” Kihyun said.

Hoseok nodded as he looked down at his shirt to wipe away the yogurt. “Yeah, a bit. I got too busy thinking.”

Kihyun laughed knowingly and tilted his head. “Yeah, Minhyuk is like that sometimes too. Although I’ve never seen him spill yogurt on himself.”

“Well,” Hoseok chuckled, “there’s a first for everything.” He finished wiping off the remaining yogurt off his face and looked at Kihyun. “Did I get everything?” he asked.

With a hum, Kihyun scrutinized his face with a small tilt of his head. “No,” he said, “you missed a spot.”

“I did? Where?”

Kihyun snickered “Right…” he began, pointing his finger.

But instead of pointing out where the yogurt had landed, he tiptoed up and closed his eyes. Hoseok was going to ask what he was doing when he felt something wet run right over the shell of his ear. Kihyun’s _tongue_ was running over the shell of his ear.

“Kihyun, what—” Hoseok began, but couldn’t finish.

The sound of Kihyun’s wet tongue going over his ear put him into a daze. He focused on the soft, little sighs coming out of Kihyun’s mouth and swallowed. It shouldn’t have been allowed for Kihyun to be so cute yet so enticing all at once.

Hoseok wasn’t sure what Kihyun did specifically, but he was almost positive that Kihyun had pressed his lips in a wet kiss on his ear as he pulled away. He felt his tongue come out and lick his ear again and Hoseok was positive his heart jumped into his throat.

“It’s gone now.” Kihyun grinned at him.

“Wonder how it got all the way up to my ear,” Hoseok murmured.

Kihyun only shrugged slightly as he reached into the bowl of yogurt and picked out a strawberry from the top. “You’re really strong,” he suggested factually. “You made the yogurt go everywhere.”

“Mm-hm,” Hoseok mumbled under his breath.

He watched as Kihyun popped it into his mouth and chewed with a smile. “This is good! Did you put honey in?”

Hoseok nodded. “I did,” he answered dumbly.

“I should make it for Minhyuk sometime,” Kihyun said.

Hoseok watched as Kihyun licked the remaining yogurt off of his fingers. It shouldn’t have looked _that_ enticing. His pink lips shouldn’t have looked that nice while he softly sucked the yogurt off. Maybe it was a mindless habit, but Hoseok could have sworn Kihyun looked up to make eye contact with him for a split second.

“Yeah,” Hoseok answered belatedly. “I’m sure Minhyuk would like this too.”

Kihyun smiled as he pulled his finger out of his mouth with a soft pop. “I think so too! Come on—let’s go eat this on the couch. The final episode of the shark documentary is airing today.”

Hoseok didn’t have much of a choice when Kihyun was grabbing his hand and the bowl and dragging him off into the living room.

With Kihyun pressed up against his side with the bowl of yogurt shared between them, Hoseok couldn’t deny that he felt _some_ sort of attraction towards Kihyun. Obviously, he was cute and he was bright as well. His eyes always seemed to sparkle around Hoseok and his ears were always twitching happily. Maybe, Hoseok wondered, if Kihyun was his own hybrid, things would be different between them.

But knowing that he was Minhyuk’s pet, he could only smile softly to himself as Kihyun sat up in alert as his tail danced happily behind him when a small, leopard shark appeared on screen.

“Look!” he said, pointing at the small baby sharks excitedly. “Aren’t they cute?”

Hoseok grinned at him. Kihyun was rather adorable. “Yeah,” he replied. “Really cute.”

If only Kihyun wouldn’t surprise him all the time by licking on his fingers.

  
  
  
  


Hoseok woke up to soft shaking. Groaning, he sat up and checked the time—it was three in the morning. The harsh sound of sleet against the roof slowly woke Hoseok’s consciousness as he blinked himself awake.

“Hoseok.”

Hoseok stretched his arms and shook his head. “Hm?” he mumbled as he focused his eyes.

“I can’t sleep.”

Thunder shook the air and Hoseok finally saw Kihyun in the dimness of his room, wearing nothing but a large shirt that went down to his thighs. His eyes were wide as he nudged Hoseok with some urgency.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok murmured. “What are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep,” Kihyun repeated softly. “Not with this thunder.” Thunder cracked again and Kihyun’s ears flinched. “I don’t like thunder.”

“You don’t?” Hoseok murmured.

“Mm-mm.” Kihyun shook his head. “When there’s thunderstorms, Minhyuk lets me listen to music. But I don’t have any headphones.”

Hoseok stared at Kihyun blankly. “I don’t have any headphones to offer you but—”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Hoseok blinked rapidly. “What?”

Kihyun looked own sheepishly as he gripped the edge of the bed. “I-I can’t sleep and usually Minhyuk let’s me sleep with him, but since he’s not here—”

“You want to stay with me instead?”

“Is that… okay?” Kihyun asked.

Hoseok stared at the tail that lay in between Kihyun’s legs and the ears that quivered on his head. Kihyun seemed more than anxious. So instead of turning him away, Hoseok said, “If you’d like to. It’s your last night here, I’m sure I can do that at least.”

Kihyun’s face broke out into a smile when Hoseok flipped up his covers so that he could join him. He crawled in gratefully, immediately snuggling up to Hoseok’s side and resting his cheek against his neck. A soft sigh left Kihyun’s mouth as his ears tickled right underneath Hoseok’s chin.

Kihyun was such a sweet cat hybrid. He cuddled up next to Hoseok warmly and Hoseok thought he looked so cute like this. Against his better judgement, Hoseok found himself reaching over with his other arm to stroke Kihyun’s cheek softly. He should have fully expected it when Kihyun pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them softly while looking at him. And he should have expected the way his heart picked up speed.

Quickly, he pulled his fingers out of Kihyun’s mouth. “Kihyun,” he said firmly.

Kihyun looked confused—lost even—as to why Hoseok has removed his fingers from his mouth. “Hm?” His voice was soft against the rain pelting Hoseok’s home.

Hoseok sat up against his headboard and turned on his tableside lamp, saying, “We need to talk.”

“We do?”

“Yeah—sit up with me, please?”

Hoseok almost sighed when Kihyun climbed right into his lap, straddling his thighs with nothing to cover his body but the big t-shirt he wore. But he didn’t object. Instead, he placed a hand on Kihyun’s hip while Kihyun placed his hands on Hoseok’s chest.

“Is something wrong?” Kihyun asked innocently, his tail waving calmly behind him. “Did I do something?”

“No—well, _yes,”_ Hoseok tried to say. “But you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just something that bothers me.”

Kihyun tilted his head slightly and asked, “What bothers you?”

Hoseok sucked in a breath. “Kihyun, you’re very sweet. Perhaps even unbearably so. You’re adorable and I know Minhyuk has told me that you like to lick the things you like.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened in recognition and pride. “Mm! It’s like a kiss. I only lick the things I like.”

“I see that, Kihyun, but… you can’t just lick me any time you want.”

Kihyun’s ears drooped a bit and his tail sank limply onto the bed. His fingers curled uselessly into Hoseok’s shirt. “I can’t…?”

“No, Kihyun,” Hoseok said, “you can’t.”

Kihyun’s pink lips gathered into a pout as he said, “But I like you.”

Hoseok chuckled to himself. “Yeah?” he asked, reaching up to stroke Kihyun’s hair. “And why’s that? You’ve only stayed with me for a few days.”

“You’re so nice! You cook for me and let me watch shark programs.” Kihyun’s pout softened. “You always think of me first and you even took off my collar. I like you a lot.”

“Okay.” Hoseok smiled. “Well, that may be but you can’t lick me our first weekend of knowing each other.”

“Next weekend then?” Kihyun asked.

Hoseok wanted to laugh again. “Tell you what,” he said, “you can come over any time you want— _with_ Minhyuk’s permission!—and we can get to know each other better.”

“And then what?” Kihyun asked. “You’ll let me lick you?”

Hoseok smiled at the way his eyes stupidly lit up and the way his tail began moving again and the way his ears immediately picked up.

“And then…” Hoseok began.

Kihyun stared at him curiously for a few seconds until Hoseok reached up and, ever so gently, took Kihyun’s face in between his hands. Then softly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kihyun’s. It was hardly a kiss when Hoseok’s lips was just barely ghosting over Kihyun’s, yet at the same time, he could feel both of their hearts begin to beat faster than ever. He pulled away with a smile at how flustered Kihyun became, his cheeks pink and his ears slightly frazzled.

“And then maybe I’ll give you one of those,” he answered under his breath. He brushed his thumb over Kihyun’s cheek. “Sound good?”

Kihyun grinned as he threw his arms around Hoseok’s neck excitedly. “Sounds good!” he agreed.

  
  
  
  


The morning Minhyuk was supposed to come back and pick Kihyun up, Hoseok had woken up right next to the pink kitten. He smiled as he stared at Kihyun’s peacefully sleeping face. The hybrid had fallen asleep soundly in Hoseok’s arms despite the thunder and rested well until the morning. Hoseok grinned as he traced his thumb over Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun was so precious.

He chuckled when Kihyun’s mouth opened slightly and his tongue poked out to swirl around Hoseok’s thumb. Hoseok pressed his thumb against Kihyun’s plump bottom lip, pulling it down slightly before teasing his thumb partially into Kihyun’s mouth. Staring straight at him with his big, sparkling eyes, Kihyun sucked gently at Hoseok’s thumb, his tongue lathering over the pad of it.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok said in soft firmness as he pulled his thumb out. “What did we talk about?”

Kihyun frowned. “You started it.”

Hoseok snickered. “Okay, I guess I did.”

With a soft groan, Kihyun snuggled deeper into Hoseok’s side, completely burying his face into the crook of Hoseok’s neck as he mumbled, “I don’t want to go home today. I want to stay with you so you can kiss me again.”

“I’d like for you to stay too,” Hoseok whispered, “but Minhyuk will be here soon with your new housemate. Don’t you want to meet the new pet?”

Kihyun lifted his head up with a conflicted pout. “Yeah…” he replied.

“Then let’s freshen up and then put your collar back on. Okay?”

“Okay.”

By the time Hoseok had finished refastening Kihyun’s collar around his neck, the doorbell rang and Hoseok opened the door up to Minhyuk. His friend looked excited, energetic and even refreshed after the weekend with his new pet.

He bounced in with a spring in his step, immediately doling out hugs for both Kihyun and Hoseok.

“Kihyunnie, I missed you!” he gushed as he pulled him in for an embrace. “Did you behave yourself while I was away?”

Kihyun nodded with a smile. “I did! Staying with Hoseok was a lot of fun this weekend.”

“Really? I’m glad! I should send you over more often then!”

Hoseok smiled at the knowing glint that crossed Kihyun’s eyes. “Yeah, that would be a lot of fun.”

  
  
  
  


“You’re just going to love the new pet, Kihyunnie, absolutely love him! He’s really cute and curious like you were when you first came. But he’s a very intelligent pet also. I think you two will get along very well! He and I already get along really well—too well even.” Minhyuk laughed. “He’s so cute though, Kihyun, wait till you see him—! Kihyun? Kihyunnie?”

Minhyuk took his eyes off the road to glance next to him at the passenger’s seat where Kihyun was sitting. Kihyun was hugging the large, plush shark Minhyuk had gotten him as a souvenir and staring at the rear view window. Minhyuk looked over his shoulder, a smirk forming on his mouth when he saw what Kihyun was staring back at.

“Do you miss Hoseok already?”

 _“Hm—!”_ Kihyun jumped in his seat. He looked at Minhyuk blankly and turned away, nodding.

Minhyuk noticed the bright pink blush on his cheeks and smiled. “Oh…” he murmured. _“I_ see.”

  
  
  


_thanks again for taking care of kihyun for me!_  
_really appreciate it!_

_oh no problem!_  
_he really was a pleasure, such a sweet boy_

_very haha_  
_also you won’t believe this but_  
_i think kihyunnie has a bit of a crush on you_

_oh me? haha no way_  
_we’ve only spent_  
_like_  
_three days together haha_

_that’s true that’s true_  
_although i’m not surprised_  
_kihyunnie’s had a small crush on you ever since…_  
_he saw you at my birthday party_

_oh really? that’s interesting_

_yeah haha!_  
_i’m sure he didn’t cause any trouble for you because of it_  
_he was fine over the weekend, right?_

_haha_  
_yeah_  
_he was great_  
_no trouble at all :)_

**Author's Note:**

> if only i was powerful enough to write actual penetration  
> consider this as spicy as i will become until i figure out how to write real smut
> 
> and i wrote this 100% off that .01 second clip of kihyun succing his finger in the music film ok yes i couldnt stop staring 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! remember i'm always found @kkulseoki on twitter!  
> see you next time <33 !


End file.
